The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
A building structure can include a lighting fixture to provide illumination within or around the structure. A lighting fixture is attached to a wall or ceiling surface and is electrically connected to the electrical wiring of the structure. Alternating current electrical power can be provided to the lighting fixture through the electrical connections.
Electrical connections from the electrical wiring of the structure can include three wire connections. A first wire, which in one exemplary configuration can be covered with a polymer insulator colored red or black, is a hot fixture wire. A second wire, which in one exemplary configuration can be covered with a polymer insulator colored white, is a neutral wire. A third wire, which in one exemplary configuration can be an exposed copper wire, is a grounding wire. Use of three wires to provide AC power to a light bulb is well known in the art. In some instances, two wires can be used, including the hot fixture wire and the neutral wire.
Incandescent light bulbs provide electrical power to a filament within a glass bulb. Additionally, high efficiency light bulbs such as halogen bulbs or compact fluorescent lamps are known in the art and can be powered through a connection to a light socket interface. Light bulbs can screw into a light socket interface, or light bulbs can include other methods to engage with the light socket interface, such as a two pin connector or other connectors known in the art.